<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sincerely yours, Barty. by regulxs</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24840061">Sincerely yours, Barty.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/regulxs/pseuds/regulxs'>regulxs</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Gay Character, Gay, Gay Harry Potter, Gay Male Character, Gay Regulus Black, Gay Sex, Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Português brasileiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:41:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,812</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24840061</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/regulxs/pseuds/regulxs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Barty olhou atentamente para algumas obras que estavam ali, desde aquela, que obviamente era Benjamin, extremamente semelhante a ele. Os cabelos do rapaz da pintura, apesar de serem loiros e estarem em um penteado delicado e comum da época, sem dúvida alguma tinha os mesmos olhos azuis de Bartemius Crouch Jr. Ele poderia dizer a qualquer um que era ele naquela pintura que tinha quase dois séculos de idade que as pessoas acreditariam sem contestar. Olhou também os autorretratos de Valentim Chevalier. Focou-se em um em especial, que ao invés de triste, Valentim sorria e a legenda dizia o seguinte:</p>
<p>"Última obra de Valentim Chevalier, um pouco antes de sua morte".</p>
<p>E aquele olhar, aquele sorriso... Era Black. Era Regulus Black.<br/>Barty de repente parou de respirar.</p>
<p>[disponível em português no wattpad]</p>
<p>• All Rights Reserved © 2020 by regulxs</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bartemius Crouch Jr. &amp; Regulus Black &amp; Evan Rosier, James Potter &amp; Lily Evans Potter, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Regulus Black &amp; Bartemius Crouch Jr., Regulus Black/Bartemius Crouch Jr.</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prólogo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Mais uma desse casal que eu tanto amo. Espero que gostem!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>mirroring: é uma prática para uma ação comum e familiar quando estamos com ou do mesmo modo que alguém; tem a tendência a espelhar a linguagem corporal; estar praticamente em sincronia.</p><p>Paris, França, 1830</p><p>– Espere! – o rapaz alto dizia para o mais baixo que corria atrevidamente à sua frente. – Benjamin, espere!</p><p>Benjamin o olhava com aqueles olhos azulados apaixonados e seguia correndo em direção ao bosque, que naquela hora da noite estava tão escuro quanto o céu.</p><p>– Venha, Valentim, antes que nos peguem! – o rapaz de altura mediana ria baixinho de sua fuga com o amado, mas o que ele menos esperava era que aparecesse uma raiz de alguma árvore antiga que tinha se sobressaído do solo, fazendo o jovem cair.</p><p>– Benjamin! Você está bem? – Valentim, com um pouco de preocupação, ajoelhou-se ao lado de um Benjamin de bruços no chão negro do bosque. O garoto virou-se para o outro e começou a rir, fazendo-o rir junto.</p><p>– Você é louco, Benjamin! – falou, enquanto segurava o queixo delicado do amado.</p><p>– Nós somos loucos. – ele respondeu ligeiramente, corado com o toque do rapaz.</p><p>Benjamin e Valentim viviam um daqueles romances proibidos, tanto os pais de um, quanto os do outro eram contra essa relação. Não era de menos, pois os dois tinham pretendentes (o que implica moças de famílias ricas e bem sucedidas) e as famílias não eram, digamos, “amigas”, tinham lá suas diferenças. Sem mencionar o preconceito que aquela época oferecia. Fazendo assim os jovens apaixonados terem esses momentos proibidos, com fugas pra lá e pra cá no meio da noite.</p><p>Enquanto Benjamin olhava nos olhos cinza intensos do rapaz, o mesmo mirava a boca naturalmente avermelhada deste, desejando que seus lábios estivessem em contato imediato. Mas sempre tinha um ponto de preocupação entre eles.</p><p>– O que houve? – Benjamin perguntou a Valentim ao ver sua expressão facial mudar radicalmente.</p><p>– Eu só estou preocupado – suspirou.</p><p>Com as duas mãos no rosto do rapaz, Benjamin disse a centímetros daquilo que ele chamava de rosto perfeito, olhando fundo em seus olhos cinza, do qual ele faria qualquer coisas para vê-los por toda a eternidade:</p><p>– Aconteça o que acontecer, eu estarei aqui. Eu te amo, Valentim, e nosso amor quebra barreiras. – Valentim então abriu um sorriso lateral, aquele sorriso lateral que sabia que fazia o coração do jovem Benjamin bater mais alto, como se fosse saltar pela garganta, em seguida o beijou ternamente, como se quisesse parar o tempo ali para sempre.</p><p>Ele pressentia algo, e sua intuição não estava enganada. Apenas deixou uma lágrima rolar sem saber o motivo, e limpou-a antes que Benjamin visse. Ele estava confiante, seus olhos brilhavam como nunca, tinha planejado detalhadamente a fuga, mas o que ele não sabia era que o pai do outro rapaz sabia de tal rebeldia do filho. Valentim esquecera um bilhete romântico caído em baixo de sua cama, sendo visto por uma criada que fora correndo contar ao patrão.</p><p>Eles mal sabiam que aquilo seria um basta na relação proibida dos dois...</p><p>– Ouviu isso? – Valentim perguntou, assustado, fazendo Benjamin rir de sua preocupação.</p><p>– Deve ser algum animal que vive aqui – ele sorriu, seu sorriso iluminava aquele ambiente sombrio, fazendo o rapaz perder qualquer noção de perigo.</p><p>– Eu te amo tanto – falou, puxando-o para um beijo mais romântico e intenso que o primeiro, e sem recusar ele se pôs a beijá-lo quase que com a mesma intensidade.</p><p>Um barulho forte ecoou pelo bosque, fazendo os pássaros, que estavam dormindo, acordarem e saírem em disparada. Valentim interrompeu o beijo, olhando para os lados, não via ninguém em meio a escuridão, mas o medo tomou conta de seu corpo, ele sabia que aquilo fora um barulho de tiro.</p><p>– Benjamin, venha! – ele exclamou, ainda com o outro em seus braços, mas ele o olhava como se não tivesse forças para se mover – Benjamin! – o rapaz reparou o sangue saindo da boca que ele tanto amava beijar – BENJAMIN, NÃO!</p><p>– Eu também... te amo – Benjamin sussurrou com dificuldade – Me desculpe. – e foi por uns instantes que aquele olhar brilhante foi se apagando, enquanto, desesperado, Valentim o sacudia, pedindo para ficar com ele como havia prometido, em meio a soluços altos e lágrimas correntes.</p><p>Valentim não sabia o que doía mais, ver os olhos do amado sem vida, sem o brilho que ele sempre amou, ou se vê-lo sem ele pelo resto da vida. O que seria dele agora? Uma metade dele se foi, e ele não poderia fazer mais nada do que sofrer ao lado do corpo que, agora, Benjamin não ocupava mais.<br/>
Chorando desesperadamente, o rapaz o abraçou pela última vez, suplicando suas desculpas, olhando para todos os cantos, querendo alguma pista de quem teria feito algo assim, mas nada.</p><p>Nada além do silêncio. Limpando algumas lágrimas, ele lhe fez a promessa mais sincera que já havia lhe feito:</p><p>– Me espere, Benjamin, eu vou te encontrar. Me espere, meu amor, eu te prometo!</p><p>Londres, Inglaterra – Dias de hoje</p><p>Sozinho no mundo, assim que se via Barty pensando em sua vida de órfão. Desde que seus pais morreram teve que se virar, mas não sozinho, ao contrário do que ele pensava. Como menor, a justiça achou melhor colocá-lo em um internato, um dos melhores, pois seus pais haviam deixado a ele uma bela herança, mas só podiam mexer nela os seus tutores, dos quais Barty não tinha muito afinidade.</p><p>Se você está pensando que os tutores de Barty usufruem do dinheiro do rapaz, está enganado. Eles não podem tocar em nada do que é dele, apenas autorizam coisas, tais como a mensalidade de um do melhores internatos da cidade, o Highway Academy, entre outras coisas necessárias para um rapaz que agora tem quase 18 anos.</p><p>As aulas estavam prestes a retornar, mas não tendo para onde ir, Barty ficava durante as férias no Highway, afinal, já que pagava uma fortuna por aquilo, devia ao menos aproveitar as férias que o internato proporcionava aos alunos que ficariam. Já estando na escola, ele mal tinha preocupações, apenas com o novo material, que era vendido no próprio campus do Highway.</p><p>Desde os doze anos, o veterano frequenta o internato, conhecendo de cabo a rabo o lugar, cada rosto era conhecido, por isso era fácil identificar os novatos. Barty não estava muito intrigado com sua nova turma, provavelmente um ou dois alunos entrariam, eram só essas vagas que restavam em sua sala. A conclusão que o garoto chegou é “os mesmos babacas de sempre”. Não, Barty não é um completo antisocial, ele tem dois e únicos melhores amigos, Lily Evans e Fabian Prewett.<br/>
Os três são inseparáveis, como os três mosqueteiros do Highway Academy, cada um com seu estilo próprio: Fabian, o que podemos chamar de geek, Lily, a esportiva, seu corpo não nos deixa mentir, e Barty. Bom, Barty é um daqueles garotos que não se importam com frescuras, apesar do menino arrancar suspiros femininos (e masculinos também) ele faz do tipo durão, o que explica sua lista imensa de amigos. *Alerta ironia*</p><p>– Barty, e o seu uniforme? – Fabian perguntou enquanto separava o dele ao lado da cama.</p><p>– Ah, não sei, deve estar por aí. – o garoto despreocupado respondeu, deitado em sua cama do dormitório, o qual dividia com o ruivo.</p><p>O Highway era dividido em várias partes, e claro, os dormitórios também. Cada dormitório dava espaço para dois alunos, sendo divididos em duas alas, uma feminina e outra masculina, para evitar conflitos hormonais, assim como todo internato.</p><p>– Bartemius, sério, as aulas começam amanhã! Qual é o seu problema? – o amigo lhe perguntava, intrigado com a falta de interesse.</p><p>– Sabe o que é, Fab? É que passa e entra ano e nada de interessante me acontece nesse lugar... – bufou – E o pior que tenho que aturar esses malditos imbecis, nem parecem adolescentes. Não sei o que seria de mim sem você e a Lily, sério.</p><p>Fabian riu e teve que dar uma provocada no coração do amigo, que não entrava nenhum alfinete, quem dirá um cara que o faça ver o mundo cor-de-rosa, talvez fosse isso que Barty precisava...<br/>
Prewett deu uma piscadela esperta, como se tivesse lido os pensamentos do amigo, fazendo Barty revirar os olhos.</p><p>Uma batida quebrou o silêncio no quarto dos meninos. Um olhou nos olhos do outro, interrompendo a leitura antes de dormirem e ouviram uma voz conhecida.</p><p>– Será que eu sou lésbica? – Lily entrou dormitório a dentro, com um suéter preto e calça de moletom, ambos largos demais para seu corpo naturalmente pequeno.</p><p>– Lésbica ou não, se alguém te pegar nessa área, vai ferrar pra todos nós! – Barty jogou um travesseiro para acertar a ruiva, fazendo-a rir.</p><p>– Não, digo, hoje estava me perguntando por que ando só com meninos. – ela pôs-se a pensar novamente, enquanto Fabian se levantava para fechar a porta antes que alguém a visse ali.</p><p>– Bom, se for julgar pelas meninas daqui, antes nós, divos e poderosos, do que aquelas metidinhas preconceituosas – Barty riu do comentário de Fabian, concordando.</p><p>– Divos e poderosos? – Lily gargalhou, em seguida pôs as duas mãos na boca para não fazer barulho – Menos, Fab, menos.</p><p>– O que você veio fazer aqui, Lils? – o outro lhe perguntou, fazendo Fabian se questionar o mesmo.</p><p>– Não posso dar boa sorte para os meus meninos preferidos? – fazendo um bico, Lily pôs as duas mãos na cintura.</p><p>– Okay, Evans, se você quer a resposta para a sua pergunta, sim, você é lésbica. – Barty terminou, antes de receber seu travesseiro de volta na cara.</p><p>– A conversa está ótima, mas eu preciso dormir. – Fabian suspirou. – Agora saia antes que te peguem aqui, sua marginalzinha!</p><p>Rendida, a garota jogou as mãos pro alto, logo em seguida deu um tchau aéreo para os dois, que fecharam seus livros e puseram-se a dormir.</p><p>O dia seguinte seria um longo dia.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Black</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Reunidos no salão principal do Highway Academy, todos os alunos esperavam ansiosos pela volta às aulas, claro, não aulas, e sim rever os amigos. Eram sete e meia da manhã, todos curiosos para saber sobre os novos alunos, novidades dos amigos que não viam há um tempo e óbvio que loucos para que o discurso do diretor, Sr. Robert Willson, mudasse nem que seja uma vez na vida. No entanto, não tiveram sorte, ouviram as mesmas palavras de sempre daquele homem que aparentava ter quase cinquenta anos, ninguém sabia ao certo a idade dele.</p><p>Já em sua sala, olhando a lista de alunos, Barty e seus colegas souberam que apenas um novo aluno ocuparia a classe, sendo menino, ele e o amigo apenas se olharam em um tom de questionamento e curiosidade.<br/>O aluno novo ainda não tinha chegado, a professora de sociologia esperava mais uns cinco minutos pelo rapaz.</p><p>- Já no primeiro dia de aula esse tal de Black se atrasa! - reclamou James, um dos rapazes populares da escola, popular por ser do time de futebol, popular por não ser feio, popular por ser um dos mais babacas.</p><p>- Quieto, James! - Sra. Minnie reclamou - O diretor me avisou que ele se atrasaria alguns minutos, por isso estou esperando.</p><p>Black, nome interessante, pensou Barty, olhando distraído para a porta, onde tinha uma pequena janela, do tamanho de um rosto, o suficiente para que quem não estava na sala perceber que o professor já estava em aula. Percebendo então que tinha alguém mirando para dentro da sala antes de bater, Barty olhou para a professora, constrangido da mulher não reparar que tinha alguém ali.</p><p>- Entre - Sra. Minnie falou alto.</p><p>- Licença - uma voz grave com um ligeiro tom rouco falou - Me desculpe pelo atraso.</p><p>Assim que entrou algumas meninas pararam o que estavam fazendo para olhar o rapaz que acabara de entrar com aquele sotaque diferente. Cabelos negros perfeitamente bagunçados, pele branca e lábios rosados, ele se encaixava perfeitamente no uniforme social que o internato utilizava.</p><p>- Não seja por isso, meu querido - gentilmente a professora assentiu para o rapaz - Turma, conheçam o novo colega de vocês, Regulus Black. - O rapaz sorriu torto acenando uma vez de leve com a mão para a turma em um gesto completamente simpático, olhando alguns rostos por cima e voltando a atenção para a professora.</p><p>- Onde devo sentar? - perguntou.</p><p>- Escolha o lugar de sua preferência - a mulher lhe sorriu. - Bem, turma, vamos começar por hoje...</p><p>Com apenas dois lugares livres na sala, o tal de Black escolheu a penúltima cadeira da segunda fileira, onde não deixou de notar um garoto o observando como se ele fosse algum velho e assustador assassino.</p><p>- Se importa? - perguntou educadamente, antes de se sentar em frente ao garoto.</p><p>- Sim! - engasgou - Não! À vontade... - Barty respondeu, nervoso, ao reparar que estava encarando o rapaz, que percebeu tal gesto, mas o que ele podia fazer? Aqueles olhos cinza, intensamente cinza, chamaram sua atenção, como alguma lembrança.</p><p>Tratou de esquecer essa bobagem e sorriu para disfarçar.</p><p>- Prazer, Regulus. - retribuiu o sorriso, o mesmo sorriso torto que dera há poucos minutos. Lateral e simpático.</p><p>- Bartem- Barty - disse o garoto, corando.</p><p>Assim que o rapaz virou-se para frente, Lily e Fabian, um de cada lado do garoto, o olhavam com um toque de curiosidade e deboche. Barty mandou o dedo do meio para os dois e voltou a prestar atenção na professora. Ou ao menos tentou, o perfume daquele Regulus o deixava querendo socar o nariz em seu pescoço. Barty riu sozinho, ele estava ficando retardado aos dezessete anos. Mas ele tinha que admitir, o garoto sentado à sua frente deixou uma imensa curiosidade sobre ele mesmo, e pelo o que o menino reparou, sobre as outras pessoas da sala também, já que de cinco e cinco minutos alguém olhava naquela direção.</p><p>Após a aula de sociologia, os alunos esperavam em seus lugares o próximo professor.</p><p>- Então, Black, você é de onde? - Lily perguntou, simpática.</p><p>- Regulus, por favor - Black sorriu e Lily assentiu - Sou da França, de Tours.</p><p>- Percebi - Lily respondeu, enquanto Barty observava os movimentos do novo colega - Pelo sotaque. - Regulus sorriu.</p><p>- Você, no entanto, não deveria ser mais antipática? - Black brincou e Lily sorriu.</p><p>- Nem todos tem esse dom... - ao contrário do garoto, a amiga ruiva entendera a piada.</p><p>Enquanto Fabian observava do outro lado, Barty, em pensamentos, comparava a voz do rapaz recém-conhecido com as outras vozes masculinas que ele conhecia, era diferente, era marcante. Perguntou-se se eles se conheciam, mas isso era quase impossível, a julgar que estivera preso ali boa parte da vida e Black nem mesmo era do país. Apenas ficou em silêncio.</p><p>A hora do intervalo chegara, Lily e Fabian esperaram todos saírem da sala, exceto Barty, que acompanhou com os olhos Regulus Black sair, rodeado por Bellatrix e cia. O garoto revirou os olhos.</p><p>- Hey, Fabian, você viu onde está Barty? - Lily perguntou, debochada.</p><p>- Eu estou aqui, tonta - com mais um reviramento ocular, Barty respondeu a amiga.</p><p>- Onde? Você não é o Barty, o que fez com ele? - a ruiva seguia com a piada, mas só Fabian riu.</p><p>- Eu não vou nem perguntar o que você está querendo dizer com isso... - tirando os olhos vagos da porta, Barty fuzilou Lily com eles.</p><p>O que era óbvio, os amigos da garoto perceberam que algo o estava incomodando.</p><p>- O que houve? - Fabian sentou-se ao lado do mais baixo após a pergunta.</p><p>Barty, que mordia um lápis tão forte, levou algum tempo para responder.</p><p>- Eu não sei, sinto que conheço esse Black de algum lugar... - vagou o pensamento.</p><p>- ELE NÃO É LINDO? - quase gritando, o melhor amigo de Barty perguntava animado, fazendo agora com que fosse a vez de Lily revirar os olhos.</p><p>- Cala a boca, Fabian, nada a ver! - tentando negar a si próprio, Barty resmungou. - Mas ele não me parece estranho.</p><p>Lily pegou uma cadeira próxima a ele e sentou-se ao lado de Fabian.</p><p>- Conhecer, você não conhece... - apontou Lily - Ou por acaso você já rodou a bolsa livremente na França? - a mesma se arrependeu do que disse após levar um tapa no braço.</p><p>- Engraçadinha você, querida - Barty tentou um sorriso forçado o que mais pareceu uma cara de vômito.</p><p>- Talvez ele seja parecido com alguém que você realmente conheça. - opinou Fabian, enquanto eles concordavam silenciosamente.</p><p>- Por que estamos falando mesmo do aluno novo? - Lily questionou, parecendo entediada.</p><p>- Acho que foi porque certa pessoa ficou encantada... - Fabian sorriu maliciosamente para Barty, que novamente revirou os olhos.</p><p>- Ele NÃO faz meu tipo, 'kay? E além do mais, quem dá bola para a vadia da Bellatrix cai no meu conceito rapidinho. - Barty estalo os dedos.</p><p>Pontada de remorso? Ciúmes? Como poderia? Barty não conhece esse tal Regulus que chegou agora, não deve ser isso. Deve ser o fato de que sempre um babaca cai literalmente de boca pra cima de Bellatrix, que como dizem, é mais rodada que o limão, passou na mão de cada garoto do Highway.</p><p>Bellatrix Lestrange e Barty nunca serão vistos sorrindo amigavelmente um para o outro, mas Barty tinha toda razão. Quando chegou ao Highway Academy, Bellatrix fez questão de humilhar o novato gay e órfão, esse bullying também explica a razão para o fechamento emocional por parte de Barty.</p><p>Podia se esperar algo melhor, quando meninos e meninas o ignoravam? Os únicos que não o viram como uma aberração foram os mesmos que seguem até hoje ao lado dele. Barty cresceu, amadureceu e virou digamos que um lindo, sim, um lindo rapaz. Mas, como ele mesmo diz, "nenhum daqueles idiotas merecem um pingo da minha atenção", era provável que esses garotos que zoavam ele dia e noite, agora estejam arrependidos de tal ato.</p><p>- Vamos! - Lily quebrou o silêncio - Não quero perder o rango por causa de vocês.</p><p>Os três se levantaram e seguiram dos corredores iluminados até a cantina do internato.</p><p>Após, a primeira aula de educação física do ano letivo iniciaria.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Atingido</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Na primeira hora da tarde, a quadra de futebol foi ocupada pela turma de Barty. Após uma justa divisão, dois times se formaram e os meninos e meninas foram espalhados entre as duas equipes mistas.</p><p>Lily, que ficara no outro time acenava para os amigos, dizendo um “boa sorte” para Fabian. O garoto sabia que esportes não eram o seu forte. Fabian com um sorriso em agradecimento, apenas desejava que aquela aula terminasse logo. Pois bem, sabemos que quando se pensa assim, a coisa tende a ser contrária a nossa vontade.</p><p>As meninas estavam se aquecendo, enquanto alguns meninos já estavam treinando. Uniformizados com a roupa de ginástica do Highway, começava assim a primeira aula de educação física. Rapazes com calças de abrigo preta e camisetas brancas, meninas com o mesmo, mas ao invés de abrigo, as calças eram de malha.<br/>Bellatrix e as amigas - que Barty se questionava como não foram separadas na divisão de equipes -, estavam mais interessadas nos braços expostos do aluno que acabara de entrar no internato, que se fomos analisar, o físico era tão belo quanto o rosto.</p><p>Enquanto Peter e seus parceiros não estavam gostando nada disso, pois estavam acostumados a serem o centro das atenções femininas, e a chegada de Black começara a mudar o rumo dessa rotina, o que, claramente os irritara.</p><p>Distraído, aéreo desses acontecimentos, Barty pensava em alguma desculpa para matar a aula com o amigo, mas pensou melhor, não seria correto esse tipo de atitude, justamente no primeiro dia do ano letivo. Esqueceu essa ideia nem tão brilhante, arrependendo-se poucos segundos depois...</p><p>Em milésimos de segundo, algo extremamente veloz lhe atingiu a nuca. O impacto fora tão forte, que o garoto caiu de bruços no chão da quadra.</p><p>“Espere!”, ele ouviu enquanto via um bosque escuro, sentindo uma adrenalina o envolver como se estivesse correndo. “Benjamin, espere!”</p><p>Arrepiado dos pés a cabeça, Barty abriu os olhos arregalados. O que fora aquilo?!</p><p>Sacudindo a cabeça fortemente para afastar aquela sensação ruim e a dor tremenda a qual se submeteu ao receber o golpe, o garoto piscava muito rapidamente, atordoado com o que pensara ter visto por uma fração de tempo.</p><p>– Barty! – Lily e Fabian se fecharam em volta do garoto ainda caído – Você 'tá bem? – o amigo lhe perguntou, ambos ajudando-o a se levantar.</p><p>Assim que se colocou de pé outra vez, Barty esqueceu do que acabara de ver e só conseguiu sentir ódio. Ódio de si mesmo por não ter matado aquela aula ridícula a tempo, ódio de todos aqueles que riam do mesmo, e ódio de Black. Sim, além do rapaz ter feito o estrago ainda riu como um imbecil como os outros, não chegou nem mesmo a ajudá-lo.<br/>Assim, a primeira impressão que teve de Regulus como um rapaz simpático, logo se desfez, tornando-o somente um rapaz alto, bonito e idiota. Como todos os outros.</p><p>– Me desculpe! – Black gritou de longe com a mão direita nos cabelos bagunçados, ainda rindo, fez um gesto para Barty mandar a bola de volta.</p><p>Furioso, enquanto o garoto sacudia a cabeça, um Barty intrigado com a situação chutou a bola para devolver ao rapaz. Chutou tão forte que a bola saiu cortando o ar, o menino desejava que aquela coisa acertasse em cheio o rosto de Black, o que seria um pecado estragar tamanha beleza, pensou o mesmo, mas diante da situação, aquilo era o que menos importava.<br/>Acontece que a bola atingiu não o rosto de Black, e sim algo que, para ele, era bem mais precioso...</p><p>Após o golpe, todos olhavam de boca aberta para um vermelho, encolhido e sofredor Regulus. Caindo de joelhos, socou o chão com uma das mãos, enquanto a outra estava ocupada pressionando o que ele carregava no meio de suas pernas. Olhou para Barty, que agora ria, por mais que estivesse soando frio e sentindo a cabeça dar muitas voltas em um único minuto.</p><p>– Qual é o seu problema, garoto? – Regulus conseguiu dizer em meio a gemidos de dor.</p><p>– O problema é que você é um grande idiota! – Barty respondeu seco, virando-se de costas.</p><p>– Eu? Idiota? Idiota é você! – Black tentou se levantar – Garoto louco.</p><p>Ninguém falava nada, até que enfim o professor chegou ao local e todos se esqueceram rapidamente do episódio. Menos Barty, que, magoado, sentou-se no banco mais próximo, não deixando sua expressão raivosa se desmanchar. E tampouco Black, que ficou inquieto a aula inteira, pensando por que aquele menino que parecia tão simpático no início agira assim.</p><p>“Afinal, o que isso importava? Dane-se esse louco.”</p><p>Sacudiu a cabeça e voltou ao que realmente importava naquele momento.</p><p>Ainda um pouco zonzo, Barty atirou-se na cama. Nove horas em ponto da noite, sentia-se exausto, e sua cabeça ainda doía um pouco por conta da pancada que recebera. Sem tempo para sentir ódio de Black pela milésima vez, o garoto fechou os olhos e entrou em um tipo de transe instantâneo pela segunda vez naquele dia.</p><p>“– Benjy...” um rapaz com olhos incrivelmente cinza falava em um tom manhoso, enquanto era arrastado por... por Barty?!</p><p>“– Amor, confie em mim. Eu não pretendo fazer nada que você não queira...” <br/>Barty não se mexeu um centímetro sequer, mas em sua visão ele se virou com o corpo para o outro garoto, sorrindo de orelha a orelha e com os olhos azuis brilhando intensamente sob a luz do luar...</p><p>“– O que está aprontando, Benjamin?” O outro questionou ao lhe encarar nos olhos, com todo o amor que sentia sendo passado por meio daquele simples olhar.<br/>Estranhamente, Barty se sentia tão querido naquele momento.</p><p>“– Nós fugiremos. Juntos. Eu e você.”<br/>Barty se ouviu dizendo, mas ele não pensara em dizer aquilo. Ele nem mesmo queria...</p><p>Quando Barty despertou, instantaneamente supôs que podia ter dado uma breve cochilada e sonhara com aquilo tudo, mas parecia tão real... Pegou então o celular para ver as horas novamente e seu coração errou uma batida, não tinha se passado nem um minuto de quando vira o relógio pela última vez. Logo, não podia ter sido um sonho.<br/>Fabian saiu do banheiro, vendo o rosto pálido do amigo e teve que perguntar:</p><p>– O que houve? Parece que viu fantasma!</p><p>– O que? Não, não foi nada! – sacudiu a cabeça, tentando varrer aqueles pensamentos para o mais longe possível. – Nada não.</p><p>– Eu, hein, acho que a pancada de mais cedo o deixou louco, BCJ!</p><p>– Deixa de bobagem... - O menor respondeu receoso, talvez ele tenha mesmo ficado louco, afinal.</p><p>Decidido a esquecer tudo aquilo, o garoto se virou na cama e, por sorte, não se demorou a pegar no sono.</p><p>A semana passou rápido, muito rápido. Barty e Regulus não falaram mais uma palavra sequer. Sendo assim, o rapaz juntou-se a turma dos que Barty considerava as piores criaturas daquele lugar, tornando Black mais desprezível do que começou a considerar uma semana atrás. Barty sabia que ele o olhava de canto quando estava sentado à sua frente, o que o deixava ainda mais furioso. Se pudesse mudar de lugar a cada um desses momentos, mudaria. O que o deixava preso ali eram as regras de convivência da escola, e claro, seus amigos, postados um de cada lado.</p><p>Será que é sempre assim? O que o amor une, a vida e as circunstâncias que ela proporciona separam?</p><p>O que Barty e Regulus não faziam ideia, era que algo muito além daquele sentimento que crescia em relação um ao outro, serviria para os juntar em futuro não tão distante assim. E em tantos outros, se ainda tivessem que vir. Porque como dizem, o ódio está a apenas um passo do amor. E quem disse que eles realmente se odiavam?</p><p>O amor nos prega muitas peças, e o ódio algumas vezes, é somente mais uma delas.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Valentim Pierre Chevalier</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Artes, como não gostar de uma aula dessas? Se não gostar, ao menos vamos admitir que é, no mínimo, interessante. Estudar a história de grandes obras, grandes artistas... Regulus amava artes, amava a arte. Tanto que o rapaz se aventurava em algumas exposições de pinturas em tela no Museu de Belas Artes de Tours, na França.</p><p>Regulus não podia seguir sua vida lá, não depois do que acontecera. Algo que ele não gostava nem de lembrar, algo que o feria até a alma. Desconfiado e com medo, apenas pôde fugir, fugir enquanto não tinha provas o suficiente, fugir da dor, o que era mais difícil ao se lembrar, e fugir dele...</p><p>– Quem aprecia a arte nesta turma? – Sra. Bernadette iniciava a aula, fazendo com que Regulus saísse de seus amargos pensamentos, levantando a mão imediatamente. – Muito bem, alguém mais além de Black?</p><p>Os alunos se entreolharam, menos Barty, que sentia repugnância a cada momento que Black quisesse aparecer. Era tão óbvio para ele que o sujeito se fazia de simpático e inocente, para conseguir status. Podia apostar que dali a algumas semanas, Regulus Black se tornaria a cópia perfeita de James Potter, tal mestre, tal aprendiz. O garoto bufou, pode sentir os olhos de escanteio de Black, mas pouco se importou.</p><p>– Já que ninguém se pronuncia, Black... – a professora se mostrava interessada – Tem algum artista que você admire em especial?</p><p>Todos olhavam interessados para Regulus Black, como se quisessem vê-lo ficar sem resposta ou algo do tipo, mas para a decepção deles, Regulus sabia muito bem dar uma resposta, principalmente sobre algo que ele amava desde pequeno.</p><p>Demonstrou-se pensativo ao início, como se quisesse decidir por qual artista escolheria. Sua resposta foi admirável, segundo a professora.</p><p>– Bom, eu aprecio muitos artistas em geral, desde os abstracionistas aos modernistas, mas a história de Van Gogh me fascina. – disse confiante, ao mesmo tempo despreocupado.</p><p>Para a maioria, aquilo que o rapaz acabara de falar era grego, russo, japonês, qualquer idioma que não entendessem. Barty sentiu uma pontada de admiração no quão aprofundado Black era no assunto, xingou-se em pensamento em seguida, não queria sentir nem pena por ele, quem dirá admiração...</p><p>– Van Gogh? – exclamou Peter – Esse eu conheço, era meu avô! – impressionante como essas piadinhas sem graça alguma sempre despertava as risadas de alguns na aula.</p><p>– Conte-me mais sobre Van Gogh! – retrucou a professora para o melhor amigo de James, que assim que ouviu, ficou quieto sem saber o que dizer – Como era de se esperar – ela o desprezou – Black, já que entende do assunto, venha cá e conte para Peter e os seus colegas sobre Van Gogh.</p><p>“Ótimo”, pensou Barty, agora ele tem a plateia que tanto quis.</p><p>Black caminhou até a frente da sala, Barty o acompanhou de rabo de olho, mas não pode evitar o contato visual que ambos sofreram quando ele se virou. Tanto um quanto o outro se olhavam com curiosidade e desprezo ao mesmo tempo, se é que isso é possível. Regulus fitava aqueles olhos azuis brilhantes, e Barty aqueles olhos cinza, malditos olhos cinza...</p><p>– Black? – Sra. Bernadette interrompeu aquele momento frustrante entre os garotos.</p><p>– Muito bem – Black pigarreou – Vicent Van Gogh foi um pintor pós-impressionista. Digamos que sua vida foi um fracasso – Black assumiu um tom totalmente formal e intelectual, Barty pode ouvir suspiros de alguma amiguinha insolente de Bellatrix e não pode deixar de sentir raiva disso – Não manteve laços com a família, não tinha como se sustentar e mal tinha contatos sociais. Foi descoberto aos 37 anos que ele sofria de distúrbios mentais. Se vocês forem reparar em alguns autorretratos, Van Gogh aparece com uma orelha enfaixada – Black seguia com o discurso –, o que tantos chamam de algo realmente louco, eu considero uma loucura romântica, pois ele cortou a própria orelha, embrulhou e mandou de presente para sua amada e amiga prostituta. – enquanto Regulus Black falava, a turma em silêncio ouvia, e Barty sem ao menos perceber estava admirado com tais detalhes que, contados por ele, quase que parecia um romance – Bom, o triste disso tudo é que Van Gogh se suicidou, e só foi ganhar alguma fama após sua morte. Uma fama póstuma que veio após suas obras serem expostas na França, em 1901. – assim que terminou, Black olhou para a professora que o olhava admirada, e suas palmas fizeram Barty sair do transe que entrara assim que ouvira a palavra França.</p><p>– Muito bem, Black! – Sra. Bernadette aplaudia – Bom, mas na nossa aula de hoje não vamos tratar de nenhum artista conhecido – falou enquanto gesticulava para Black voltar ao seu lugar – Hoje vamos falar sobre artistas que não conseguiram nem uma fama póstuma como Van Gogh, eu trouxe alguns slides para vocês...</p><p>E enquanto a professora preparava a aula, Regulus voltava para seu lugar em frente a Barty, que abaixou a cabeça imediatamente para seu colo com o intuito de evitar contato visual, na realidade, os dois tentavam ao máximo evitar cruzar olhares novamente.<br/>Nem um, nem outro se permitia prestar atenção nos slides. Suas mentes trabalhavam aflitas tentando negar qualquer sentimento a respeito do outro e quando menos esperavam alguém gritou:</p><p>– Hey, esse cara não é a cara do Barty?! – Lily quem gritara, olhando para Fabian que com uma imensa curiosidade concordava sem tirar os olhos do slide a frente.</p><p>Regulus levantou o olhar imediatamente contra a própria vontade, e realmente achou uma semelhança incrível. Principalmente os olhos.</p><p>– Meu cabelo é diferente, e meu nariz não é tão fino! – Barty resmungou, olhando a pintura que mostrava um jovem loiro, com um belo penteado e roupas dignas de um nobre.</p><p>– Me desculpe, professora – Black interrompeu - , mas como é mesmo o nome do artista?</p><p>– Se chamava Valentim Pierre Chevalier, como sabemos, nada conhecido. Suas obras foram encontradas após estar morto, junto a um diário. Isso reza a lenda, não é certeza, mas – a senhora riu descontraída – Dizem que esse rapaz da pintura era o amado dele, que perdeu a vida em seus braços. – como se fosse algo não muito convincente, revirou os olhos – Temos outra obra dele – ela passou o slide mostrando então o autorretrato do artista.</p><p>“Só pode ser piada”, Barty pensou ao ver a obra, um rapaz com o semblante triste, porém indiscutivelmente parecido com alguém que ele conhecia, e suas suspeitas foram concretizadas quando Fabian sussurrou:</p><p>– Vem cá, mais alguém da turma vai aparecer no slide? – o menino riu baixinho, mas Regulus não pode deixar de ouvir.</p><p>Sim, apesar de ter claras diferenças, não se podia negar que ali parecia ter um retrato mal feito de Regulus Black. Sem negar também que o olhar era o mesmo, o mesmo olhar intenso, com os mesmos olhos cinza. Barty arrepiou-se, era como olhar um ancestral daquele idiota.</p><p>Após mais alguns artistas, a professora propôs a seguinte atividade:</p><p>– Eu vou dividi-los em duplas, e cada dupla ficará com um desses artistas que eu também decidirei.</p><p>Também? Como assim também? A professora iria escolher as duplas??</p><p>A resposta era sim, e Barty, assim como todos, torcia para ficar com um de seus amigos. A professora ia dizendo os nomes até que ela falou os nomes de cada dupla e Barty perdeu as esperanças. Lily e Potter, Fabian e um rapaz chamado Alex iriam fazer o trabalho juntos, e ele ficaria com algum imbecil qualquer que Sra. Bernadette escolhesse.<br/>Tal foi o desgosto ao ouvir seu sobrenome junto com o que ele menos queria, Black. Ambos protestaram ao mesmo tempo.</p><p>– Mas, professora! – Regulus e Barty falaram juntos, se calando logo em seguida com aquele momento constrangedor e frustrante.</p><p>– Nada de “mas”! Eu decido. – ela retrucou – E vocês vão ficar com Valentim Pierre.</p><p>“Maravilha”, Barty pensou ironicamente, e como se não bastasse a sua má vontade, podia sentir as mesmas energias negativas vindas da classe à sua frente.</p><p>Ambos não disseram mais uma palavra, apenas aceitaram as ordens da professora, que dera a cada dupla um ticket com uma hora para o uso da biblioteca. Barty olhou para o papel e mais uma vez o desgosto tomou conta ao saber que iria ficar sozinho com ele naquela sala velha. E o pior, ainda seria naquela tarde.</p><p>– Onde você vai? – Fabian perguntou, animado, para o amigo que pegava o notebook no armário.</p><p>– À biblioteca – o garoto revirou os olhos – Fazer aquele trabalho estúpido.</p><p>– O meu está marcado para amanhã – Fabian ainda não perdia o humor – Sério, para que tanta revolta?</p><p>– Sabe com quem eu terei que fazer? – Barty bufou – Com o idiota do Black!</p><p>– Cara, você tem que se controlar! – Fabian pôs as mãos na cintura – Sabe quantas garotas queriam estar no seu lugar? E aliás, ele te pediu desculpas, você que pisou na bola.</p><p>– Acredite, se eu pudesse trocar, já tinha trocado há horas.</p><p>O menino deixou o quarto, enquanto Fabian sorria em negação a essas reações.</p><p>Como era de se imaginar, a biblioteca do Highway Academy estava velha, claramente abandonada. O cheiro de mofo se apossava da sala e, sem nem precisar se aproximar, Barty podia fitar as imensas camadas de poeiras sobre os livros nas estantes.<br/>Não podia se esperar menos, pois os alunos só a usavam para exercer trabalhos como esse, e mesmo assim não tocavam em um livro sequer, apenas a internet vencia a preguiça de pesquisar livro por livro. E, naquele momento que Barty entrou na sala, percebeu que nem bibliotecária tinha, a sala estava completamente vazia. Só Barty e os livros.</p><p>Sentou-se à mesa de pesquisas, ligando o aparelho que trouxera, não iria esperar pelo senhor Black com a educação que ele não tinha para começar.</p><p>A porta rangeu ao abrir.</p><p>– Não basta ter que ficar com a única pessoa que eu não queria, ela se atrasa para esse trabalho estúpido... – Reclamou alto o suficiente para o outro escutar.</p><p>– Eu também não estou contente – o rapaz cuspiu as palavras, se aproximando – Mas não tenho escolha.</p><p>– Vai ficar aí, parado, ou vai ao menos fazer alguma coisa que preste? – Barty alterou a voz, e Regulus não gostou nada disso.</p><p>– Escuta, quem você pensa que é para falar assim comigo? – ele se aproximou, Barty que ficara incomodado com a situação, levantou-se.</p><p>Mesmo de pé, Barty ficava nos ombros de Regulus, que o olhava de cima com uma expressão oscilando entre bravo e incrédulo perante as ações do menor.</p><p>– Olha só, Black – o menor falou, decidido, seu tom de voz repleto de acidez – Já me conformei em fazer essa droga com você, agora por favor não exija mais que isso e se puder não falar comigo, eu agradeceria!</p><p>Realmente o rapaz já estava cansado dessa relação que era, no mínimo, idiota entre os dois. E sem um motivo realmente forte.</p><p>– Sinceramente, o que eu te fiz? – Regulus perguntou, soltando um suspiro e olhando para o garoto.</p><p>– Não gosto de você, simples assim – Barty respondeu seco, fazendo com que Black sentisse involuntariamente uma alfinetada, da qual ele não entendeu o porquê. Do mesmo modo que não entendeu a forma de como reagiu a isso.</p><p>– Quer saber? Eu cansei! – Regulus esbravejou, e a passos largos se aproximou do garoto o prensando contra uma estante alta de livros velhos – Olha nos meus olhos e diz que não gosta de mim! – nem mesmo Regulus sabia por que estava agindo desta forma, apenas fitava o outro seriamente, como um ato impulsivo.</p><p>Barty estremeceu com a aproximação repentina de Regulus Black, ele estava tão próximo que podia sentir a respiração do rapaz batendo contra seu rosto, tão próximo que ele podia ver cada tom daqueles olhos cinza, que o fitavam tão intensamente que ele não conseguiu dizer o que ele mais queria no momento. Ou será que ele não queria tanto assim dizer que o desprezava? Ele o desprezava, afinal de contas?</p><p>O silêncio tomou conta do lugar, e Barty não sabia o que fazer, nem conseguia tirar seus olhos dos dele.<br/>“Mas que p...” pensava o mais baixo.</p><p>– E-eu faço minha parte no meu quarto! – ele por fim quebrou o silêncio, e aquele vínculo que seus olhos estavam criando, e tremendo após o leve gaguejo, passou por baixo de um dos braços de Black que o cercsva na lateral e o rapaz não se moveu.</p><p>Saindo imediatamente da biblioteca, Barty conseguiu respirar. Enquanto o ar passava por seus pulmões o coração dava um jeito de voltar ao normal. Ao mesmo tempo, Regulus, ainda parado de frente para a estante, sorriu em negação, sacudindo a cabeça levemente. Pensou em como era um idiota e principalmente no que Barty não conseguiu dizer.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Eu sou ele</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Quase que correndo pelos corredores, a respiração de Barty voltava a se agitar ao lembrar dos olhos cinza de Black, e com a intensidade que os mesmos estavam sobre os dele. Ele sabia que tinha algo ali, sabia que mais cedo ou mais tarde iria descobrir. No mesmo instante o garoto relembrou de seu primeiro transe inexplicável, no qual vira um bosque e uma voz chamando-o de Benjamin.</p><p>“Obrigado, Senhor”, o menino agradeceu por pensamento ao chegar no dormitório e perceber que Fabian não estava lá. Em questão de minutos Barty estava digitando em seu notebook tão desesperadamente quanto quando ficara minutos antes, preso entre os braços de Black.</p><p>Valentim Pierre Chevalier, Barty colocara em vários sites de pesquisas. Não achava quase nada relacionado ao artista, que por razões desconhecidas era quase que um irmão de Regulus Black. Sem muitas opções, o garoto clicou em um link qualquer que aparecera nos resultados da busca e, com muita atenção começou a ler.</p><p>Valentim Pierre Chevalier, nascido e crescido em Paris, pintor francês pouco conhecido que começou a trabalhar em suas obras quando entrou em depressão. Largou a família e viveu por anos na casa de um amigo antes de adoecer gravemente.<br/>Valentim Chevalier deixou junto às suas obras um diário, no qual contou o quão sofrível foram seus dias após a morte de Benjamin Gray, seu amor proibido. O pintor focou-se em pintar retratos póstumos de Benjamin e autorretratos onde se mostra com aparência claramente depressiva. Suas obras são pouco conhecidas ao redor do mundo, até porque o próprio não se interessava por fama, só por distração do mundo a sua volta.</p><p>Barty olhou atentamente para algumas obras que estavam ali, desde aquela, que obviamente era Benjamin, extremamente semelhante a ele. Os cabelos do rapaz da pintura, apesar de serem loiros e estarem em um penteado delicado e comum da época, sem dúvida alguma tinha os mesmos olhos azuis de Bartemius Crouch Jr. Ele poderia dizer a qualquer um que era ele naquele pintura que tinha quase dois séculos de idade que as pessoas acreditariam sem contestar. Olhou também os autorretratos de Valentim Chevalier. Focou-se em um em especial, que ao invés de triste, Valentim sorria e a legenda dizia o seguinte:</p><p>"Última obra de Valentim Chevalier, um pouco antes de sua morte".</p><p>E aquele olhar, aquele sorriso... Era Black. Era Regulus Black.<br/>Barty de repente parou de respirar.</p><p>“Benjamin ficava maravilhado ao ver o sorriso iluminado de Valentim Pierre. Para ele aquilo era uma das coisas mais belas que existiam. O mundo se completava quando estava junto a ele, Benjamin era uma pessoa completa. Tanto que enquanto o olhava sorrindo, brincando com seus cabelos loiros, ele sentia que estava olhando para a sua outra metade, como se Valentim fosse seu reflexo perfeito, como se fosse seu espelho.</p><p>– No que você está pensando, Benjy? – o rapaz de cabelos negros lhe perguntava, corando, o menino sorriu.</p><p>– Eu estava pensando em nós.</p><p>– Em nós? – Valentim arqueou a sobrancelha direita – Me diga o que estava pensando. – o sorriso dele iluminou-se de novo, o que só fez Benjamin suspirar mais uma vez.</p><p>– Você acredita em almas gêmeas? – com uma voz um pouco mais singela do que a que tinha, Benjamin o perguntou tímido.</p><p>Abraçando o rapaz, Valentim não sabia o que responder.</p><p>– Se existe, a única explicação para tudo é que estou diante da minha. – o rapaz respondeu sincero, mirando dentro dos olhos azulados do garoto que o fitava igualmente – Eu sou capaz de jurar que nunca vou sentir isso de novo, a não ser que seja com você!</p><p>Uma lágrima acabara de escorrer pelo rosto delicado de Benjamin.</p><p>– O que foi, meu amor? – Valentim perguntou limpando a lágrima teimosa que insistia em rolar sobre a bochecha rosada de Benjamin – Falei algo errado?</p><p>– Eu não quero te perder, Vale – o menino menor exclamou – Nunca!</p><p>– Acredite, Benjamin, enquanto eu viver, viverei para você! – apesar de sério, o rapaz também temia pelo o mesmo que o outro.</p><p>Ambos com medo de perder o que havia de mais importante para eles, o amor. Valentim abraçou Benjamin, tão seguro do que acabara de dizer que o menor sorriu e devolveu aquele abraço envolvente.”</p><p>Barty soltou um ruído, um ruído tão alto que assustou o amigo ruivo que acabara de entrar no dormitório. O garoto não conseguia respirar, estava totalmente em estado de choque. Ele acabara de ter novamente aquele transe, mas dessa vez foi algo mais forte, dessa vez foi algo diretamente ligado a ele.</p><p>– BARTY! BARTY! – Fabian o sacudia pelos ombros – RESPIRA, BARTY! – o amigo que agora assustado com Barty, também assumiu um tom choroso de preocupação. Correu até o frigobar, pegando um garrafinha de água e molhou o rosto de Barty. – O que está acontecendo?</p><p>Barty não conseguia responder, seu coração disparado parecia que iria saltar pela garganta. Ele podia sentir, aquela lembrança era sua. Barty tinha razão. Barty conhecia aquele olhar intenso, conhecia aquele sorriso. Barty amou Valentim Chevalier. Barty foi Benjamin.</p><p>– Por favor, Barty! Me responde! – Fabian choramingou, mas pôde perceber que o olhar de Barty já se mostrava focado nele.</p><p>Focado, agoniado, assustado... O olhar de Barty passava tantas emoções diferentes que Fabian perdeu a fala.</p><p>– Eu sou ele – Barty sussurrou assustado e em seguida voltou a chorar – Eu sou ele.</p><p>– Ele quem? – o amigo intrigado voltou a falar – Barty, eu quero te ajudar!</p><p>Mais que ligeiro, Barty limpou algumas lágrimas que insistiam em cair e foi fechar a porta. Aquela conversa era séria, não queria ninguém ouvindo.</p><p>– Eu preciso te contar uma coisa...</p><p>– Isso eu sei, né, meu querido! – Fabian bufou.</p><p>– Mas primeiro... me promete que não vai me chamar de louco!</p><p>Fabian queria dizer que ele já estava parecendo um, mas apenas concordou sentando-se na cama do amigo que em seguida sentou-se também. Fabian percebeu que Barty ainda tremia, o que fez foi ouvir a explicação do garoto.</p><p>– Lembra quando Black me deu uma bolada na nuca? – pensativo, Barty continuou – Só pode ter sido isso.</p><p>– Sim, é claro que me lembro – seguro da lembrança, Fabian respondeu – Mas o que isso tem a ver com o que acabou de acontecer?</p><p>– Fabian – o menor se aproximou – Depois daquilo eu tive um tipo de visão, como se fosse uma lembrança. Mas durou poucos segundos e eu não me importei, pois não aconteceu mais.</p><p>– Visão?</p><p>– Sim, uma voz jovem masculina me chamava de Benjamin, e me dizia para esperar.</p><p>– Barty, acho que você precisa ir ao médico...</p><p>– Fabian, por favor! Me escuta! – implorou o garoto e Fabian calou-se.</p><p>– Eu tive outra antes de dormir aquele dia. E acabei de ter uma nova lembrança. M-mas foi mais forte – Barty voltou a tremer – Eu pude vê-lo, eu pude senti-lo.</p><p>Fabian, desorientado, não sabia o que dizer, talvez seu amigo estivesse ficando mesmo louco, talvez estivesse precisando de ajuda. Mas ele podia ver nos olhos de Barty que não estavam nem um pouco loucos. Barty falava a verdade.</p><p>– Vamos por partes, Barty. O que você acha que desencadeou isso?</p><p>Barty começou a sua teoria, explicando detalhe por detalhe enquanto Fabian o olhava sério. E quando Barty tocou na parte de Valentim e mostrou a história, Fabian gelou lembrando da incrível semelhança entre ele e o tal de Benjamin que viram na aula de Artes.</p><p>– Por Deus! – Fabian sussurrou – E você acha que... que ele... – ele não terminou.</p><p>– EU NÃO SEI! – Barty gritou – Não pode ser. Eu detesto aquele garoto...</p><p>– Mas, Barty, você sempre disse que conhecia ele de algum lugar, essa é a única explicação.</p><p>– Por favor, Fabian, não conte nada a Lily. – ele lembrou-se – A propósito, não conte nada a ninguém.</p><p>– Você sabe que me ofende, falando assim – Fabian indignou-se – Mas e se o Black...</p><p>– Não fala nada! – ele reclamou – Não é ele! – bufou – E outra, eu não tenho certeza de nada ainda, vamos esperar eu ter mais alguma lembrança ao menos.</p><p>Barty tentava se enganar, mas aquele olhar e aquele sorriso não tinham como serem outros, no fundo ele sabia que eram os mesmos. E como Fabian acabara de dizer, explicaria muita coisa.<br/>Uma coisa que Barty tinha certeza era que se aproximar de qualquer coisa que o levasse a alguma lembrança era inevitável. Sentindo uma grande reviravolta em seu estômago, Barty deduziu que isso incluiria Black... Regulus Black.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Beijado</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Decidido, antes que ficasse tarde ou sequer pensasse em desistir, Barty arrastou-se corredor a fora novamente. Se era para ser feito, que fizesse logo, certo?<br/>Lily vinha sorridente na direção do amigo, como se tivesse achado o pote de ouro no fim do arco-íris. Barty não tinha tempo para explicações, não agora. Não enquanto estivesse com a mente borbulhando de possibilidades. A única coisa que não saía da cabeça dele era que: sim, ele conhecia Black, e não, não foi nessa vida.</p><p>– Aonde você vai? – Lily perguntou semicerrando os olhos esverdeados, desconfiada.</p><p>– À biblioteca – sorriu para não dar mais explicações, mas não foi muito útil.</p><p>– Barty, são quase sete horas da noite! – o rapaz cruzou os braços para o argumento da ruiva – O que você está me escondendo?</p><p>Lily tinha razão, ela o conhecia mais que a própria palma da mão. Era impossível Barty esconder algo de Lily.</p><p>– Lils, eu juro que te conto tudo mais tarde – o garoto levantou a mão como forma de juramento – Mas eu realmente tenho que ir agora.</p><p>Sem esperar uma resposta, Barty seguiu seu caminho. Afinal, a ideia da biblioteca não era tão ruim, só precisava de uma autorização, e foi isso que ele foi buscar.</p><p>Já com as chaves em mãos, Barty foi para o saguão do internato, no qual os alunos gostavam de ficar enquanto não era hora de subir para os dormitórios. Local onde James e sua turma adorava aparecer.</p><p>Era mais repugnante ao vivo do que em pensamentos a visão de Peter e James, um de cada lado de Regulus, contando piadas sujas e de vez em quando ao moreno e azarando alguma garota que passava. Realmente, aquela imagem não combinava com Black.</p><p>Barty retomou a lembrança que tivera de Benjamin com Valentim.<br/>Vale, era tão delicado e cavalheiro, enquanto Regulus não passava de um garoto elegante, mas nada mais que isso. Eles eram tão diferentes, não era possível...<br/>Barty se questionou se estava indo pela direção certa, mas não teve dúvidas quanto a isso. Foi só chegar a uma distância suficiente, que quando aqueles olhos cinza o fitaram e seu coração disparou, ele teve absoluta certeza. Era ele.</p><p>Como não enxergara isso antes? Talvez tenha enxergado, mas a sua teimosia insistia em negar.</p><p>– Ora, ora, ora... A que devemos a honra? – James falou em um tom malicioso e olhou Barty de cima a baixo, e se não fosse por algo tão importante, daria meia volta no mesmo instante. Pode-se perceber que Regulus não tinha gostado muito daquele tom.</p><p>– Não vim por você, babaca! – o garoto menor revirou os olhos – Eu vim por ele.</p><p>Black não pode deixar de escapar uma reação de surpresa. Ele? Ele só podia estar brincando.</p><p>– Típico, não é, Barty? – Peter seguiu – Agora vai correr atrás de Black.</p><p>– Cala a boca, imbecil! – ele o ignorou e dirigiu-se a Black – Venha! – disse quase que o obrigando.</p><p>O garoto seguiu na frente, de canto de olho podia perceber que o rapaz mais alto o estava seguindo. Sem trocarem uma palavra, ele abriu a sala velha da biblioteca, entrando em seguida. Ainda mais confuso, Black seguiu Barty, observando o mesmo trancar a porta.</p><p>– Posso saber o que está acontecendo? – ele perguntou, não muito satisfeito com todo o silêncio.</p><p>Agora Barty encontrava-se sem saída. Já entrara dos pés a cabeça nessa história, não tinha mais como voltar atrás. Só não sabia por onde começar.</p><p>– Sabe, eu não te entendo. – Regulus riu, irônico – Geralmente você é estressado e diz que não gosta de mim, e agora me chama para uma sala vazia para simplesmente ficar me olhando.</p><p>As sobrancelhas do menor se franziram, como se tivesse ficado ofendido com o que o outro dissera.</p><p>– Eu não estou te olhando! – Barty rebateu, irritado.</p><p>– Ah, não? Engraçado, pois eu estou olhando diretamente para os seus olhos e, adivinha só, eles estão me olhando, sim! – ainda irônico, Regulus cruzou os braços e ficou de frente para o garoto – Vai me dizer por que me trouxe aqui?</p><p>Era irritante a forma como Barty se sentia em relação a Regulus. Por um lado era atrativo demais, e pelo outro ele sentia que poderia cuspir em sua cara. Barty respirou fundo, talvez fosse seu orgulho falando mais alto, resolveu dar uma chance ao rapaz que estava ligeiramente confuso à sua frente.<br/>Mas foi ele abrir a boca para falar, e novamente entrou em estado de transe.</p><p>“– Ouviu isso? – Valentim perguntou assustado, fazendo Benjamin rir de sua preocupação.</p><p>– Deve ser algum animal que vive aqui – ele sorriu, seu sorriso iluminava aquele<br/>ambiente sombrio, fazendo o rapaz perder qualquer noção de perigo.</p><p>– Eu te amo tanto – falou, puxando o rapaz para um beijo mais romântico e intenso que o primeiro, e sem recusar ele se pôs a beijá-lo com a mesma intensidade.</p><p>Um barulho forte ecoou pelo bosque, fazendo os pássaros que estavam dormindo, acordarem e saírem em disparada. Valentim interrompeu o beijo olhando para os lados, não via ninguém com a escuridão, mas o medo tomou conta de seu corpo, ele sabia que aquilo fora um tiro.</p><p>– Benjamin, venha! – ele exclamou ainda com o menor em seus braços, mas ele o olhava como se não tivesse forças para se mover – Benjamin! – o rapaz reparou o sangue saindo da boca que ele tanto amava beijar – BENJAMIN, NÃO!”</p><p>Barty grunhiu, da mesma forma que agira mais cedo em frente a Fabian. Mas dessa vez Fabian não estava lá, era só Barty e Regulus. O ruído fez com que Regulus estalasse os olhos. Primeiro ele achou que era alguma brincadeira sem graça do garoto, mas assim que viu as lágrimas molhando suas bochechas, percebeu que era sério. Tão sério que, se ele não estivesse ali, provavelmente Barty teria desmaiado.</p><p>– BARTY! BARTY, ACORDA! – assustado, o rapaz correu para segurá-lo, que tentava respirar com dificuldade.</p><p>Assim que Regulus o colocou nos braços, foi como se uma corrente elétrica tivesse dado um choque em todo o corpo de Barty. Ele conseguiu respirar, mas seu coração e sua respiração estavam acelerados. Acabara de presenciar a morte de Benjamin, ou seja, a sua própria morte.<br/>Regulus nem soube explicar a si mesmo o que acabara de sentir, por uns instantes pareceu que seu mundo cairia se Barty caísse. Mas isso não tinha motivos, não para ele. O que diabos estava acontecendo ali? Ele apenas pôde segurá-lo firme e olhá-lo nos olhos para saber se estava tudo bem.<br/>Do outro lado, ele o olhava também, ambos não conseguiam dizer uma palavra sequer. Apenas o silêncio reinava em meio às respirações ofegantes dos dois.</p><p>– O-o que está havendo? – Regulus gaguejou num sussurro, como se estivesse forçando aquelas palavras a saírem.</p><p>Barty o olhava nos olhos, aqueles olhos cinza que por um instante pôde ver ali Valentim Chevalier, e sua visão borrou-se novamente com algumas lágrimas.</p><p>– Eu não sei como explicar. – o garoto sussurrou fracamente em resposta.</p><p>O que ambos sentiram naquele momento foi inexplicável, era como um baque de lembranças que eles nunca tiveram. Não questione se isso é possível, tem muitas coisas na vida que são inexplicáveis, e uma delas é o amor.</p><p>Nem Regulus, nem Barty sabiam ao menos o que se passava no interior de cada um. Foi como se apenas com aquele olhar as coisas ficassem claras e ao mesmo tempo confusas para os dois. Regulus fechou os olhos e suspirou, tentando entender certos sentimentos que naquele momento, tomaram um rumo totalmente diferente do que quando chegara naquela sala. Era como se sua vida não fizesse sentido se não abrisse os olhos novamente e encontrasse os orbes oceânicos de Barty. Talvez aquilo fosse alguma loucura momentânea, mas não foi bem assim quando abriu os olhos novamente.</p><p>Ele estendeu a mão para a altura de seu peito, e como um reflexo, Barty fez o mesmo. Ambos olhando para as suas mãos antes delas se encostarem. Ao encostar das palmas, se olharam. Sabiam que suas mãos foram feitas para estarem juntas.</p><p>Barty sabia mais ou menos a explicação de seu corpo estar se sentindo completo, mas Regulus seguia confuso com aquele sentimento que nunca tivera antes. Ele sentia que devia protegê-lo, guiá-lo, amá-lo. Ainda no ar, seus dedos se entrelaçaram, e o coração de ambos estava prestes a sair pela boca.</p><p>Com sua mão livre, Regulus limpou algumas lágrimas de Barty que escorreram involuntariamente, segurando o queixo do menino. Sem dizer ao menos uma palavra, ele soube que ele estava melhor. A conexão entre os dois era tão forte, que bastava com uma troca de olhar para saber o que o outro estava sentindo.</p><p>Barty corou ao ver um sorriso escapar de Regulus, o sorriso que ele faria de tudo para ver eternamente. O sorriso que o fazia sentir-se completo e único. O sorriso que ele amava.</p><p>Queriam parar aquele momento para sempre, mas a única coisa que conseguiam fazer era aproximar seus rostos cada vez mais.</p><p>Quando os lábios de Black tocou os de Barty, algo completamente diferente de tudo que haviam sentido acontecera. Era tão esquisito e ao mesmo tempo tão certo que seus lábios estivessem juntos. Esquisito por sentirem uma saudade daquele beijo que, para eles, nunca se quer existira. Ao menos não nessa vida. E parecia certo porque sem dúvida nenhuma, aqueles lábios foram feitos para esse beijo. Foram feitos para estar em uma sincronia que não podia existir com outros lábios.</p><p>Um beijo terno e fervoroso. Uma paixão que estava guardada há quase dois séculos, e que agora podia se libertar novamente.</p><p>Em meio a um suspiro de Barty, o beijo se quebrou e eles voltaram a se fitar. Não havia palavras entre eles, só olhares.</p><p>Regulus passou a mão sobre a pele de Barty que arrepiou-se logo em seguida. Barty sabia que aquele toque era único, voltando a fechar os olhos esperando por um outro beijo que logo viria.</p><p>O segundo beijo foi tão intenso quanto o primeiro, durando alguns momentos para que ambos pudessem respirar.</p><p>– Eu não sei o que dizer – Regulus sussurrou novamente, fazendo com que sua voz ficasse ainda mais rouca –, eu não estou entendendo.</p><p>– Não diga nada – Barty respondeu mais que de pressa – Apenas sinta. – Regulus acompanhou o movimento seguinte do menor com atenção, até que este pousasse sua palma pequena sobre o peito do maior, onde estava seu coração – Aqui.</p><p>Barty não precisava de mais provas, aquilo estava mais que óbvio. Barty nasceu para encontrar Regulus, e Regulus nasceu para encontrar Barty.<br/>O destino os colocou juntos novamente, Benjamin e Valentim estavam juntos. E a promessa de Valentim se cumprira, ele o reencontrou.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Conhecendo Regulus</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Batidas frenéticas na porta da biblioteca fizeram com que Barty e Regulus se separassem. Ambos não sabiam para onde olhar, nem o que falar. Barty correu para abrir a porta até então trancada e quase que agradeceu de joelhos ao ter enxergado a cabeleira ruiva de Fabian, e não o inspetor.</p><p>Fabian, que não deixava nada escapar aos olhos, percebeu que tanto a respiração ofegante quanto a boca avermelhada de Barty significava algo. Algo que o amigo teria que explicar para ele. Mesmo não tendo muito que explicar, após ver Regulus no mesmo estado e entender tudo.</p><p>– Barty, você sabe que horas são? – Fabian olhava curiosamente para os dois – Daqui a pouco o inspetor começa a circular! Ainda bem que Lily me disse que estava aqui.</p><p>Sim, Barty e Regulus tinham perdido a noção do tempo. Aquele momento tão único entre os rapazes tirara completamente a atenção dos dois para o mundo em sua volta, um mundo onde o tempo infelizmente não parava.</p><p>– Eu já estava indo. – Barty respondeu sem graça, sem saber para onde focava os olhos. Ele arriscou focá-los em Regulus, que sem jeito coçava a cabeça, desajeitando um pouco mais o seu cabelo naturalmente bagunçado. Sem trocar nem meia palavra com ele, voltou a olhar para Fabian. – Vamos.</p><p>Confuso, sem graça, com um toque de frustação por aquele momento ter acabado, Regulus não disse uma palavra, tentou levantar a mão para chamar Barty, mas ele já havia saído da sala junto ao amigo.<br/>
Seus neurônios trabalhavam mais do que nunca, Regulus tinha a impressão que se continuassem assim sua cabeça iria explodir a qualquer momento. Acontece que ele não tinha uma explicação para tudo isso que acabara de acontecer. A não ser que... Aquele sonho!</p><p>O rapaz riu em pensamento de si mesmo. Como um sonho poderia ser a explicação? Que bobagem.</p><p>Mas ele não deixou de pensar em tal sonho que tivera com um garoto que era idêntico o da obra de Valentim Chevalier, um garoto incrivelmente semelhante a Barty.<br/>
Dando de ombros, resolveu ir em direção ao dormitório, afinal estava quase na hora do toque de recolher.</p><p>– Me conta a-go-ra! – Fabian suplicou mais uma vez em sua cama.</p><p>– Tudo bem, Fabian, eu conto. – o outro menino bufou, com medo que se lembrasse, seu coração voltasse a se acelerar fazendo seus olhos borrarem com o líquido salgado. O medo nem chegou a dar o ar da graça e Barty já estava choroso – É ele. – sussurrou confiante.</p><p>– O que vocês conversaram? – foi o que Fabian conseguiu dizer.</p><p>– Nós não conversamos – Barty entrou em conflito consigo mesmo, o propósito dele ir até lá com Black era para terem uma conversa, não para aquilo que acontecera. – Eu não sei nem explicar o que aconteceu lá dentro. – ele limpou a única lágrima que estava pedindo para cair.</p><p>Detalhe por detalhe, o menino foi tentando explicar o que acontecera. Assim como Barty, Fabian começou a choramingar também. Fabian era emotivo, e para ele, um romântico de carteira assinada, estava presenciando um grande reencontro amoroso, algo que ele nunca imaginaria acontecer fora dos livros que lia.</p><p>Barty mal conseguiu dormir, mas assim fez quando fechou os olhos e relembrou aquele momento.</p><p>O sol brilhava dentro da sala de aula enquanto os alunos saíam para a hora do almoço. Regulus observou um por um sair da sala e quando Barty ousou levantar-se, o rapaz agarrou seu braço, fazendo com que o mesmo sentasse novamente e que com aquele toque suas pernas tremessem um pouco.</p><p>Lily e Fabian que seguiram na frente, perceberam o clima e disseram que o veriam depois, saindo em seguida, deixando somente Bartemius Crouch Jr. e Regulus Black na sala.</p><p>– Você não acha que temos que conversar? – ele falou sereno, porém calmo. Sua voz grave deixava Barty sem palavras, mas o que eles mais precisavam fazer no momento era conversar.</p><p>– Nós temos muito que conversar. – O menor enfatizou.</p><p>Ele sorriu, levantando-se da cadeira para se sentar em uma outra, de modo a ficar ao lado de Barty.</p><p>– Na verdade, nós nem nos conhecemos direito. – o menino seguiu ajeitando a franja com a ponta dos dedos, em sinal de nervosismo.</p><p>– Vamos começar por aí, então – Regulus opinou, embora parecesse calmo, o rapaz estava quase tão nervoso quanto o outro, mas o próprio se esforçava para não deixar isso transparecer. – Eu ou você?</p><p>– Você.</p><p>Regulus suspirou. Ele não gostava de falar de si, mas o que podia fazer, afinal?</p><p>– Bem... o que você quer saber? – ele perguntou ao menor, coçando a nuca e usando o tom mais simpático que tinha.</p><p>– Black, eu não sei nem quantos anos você tem! – Barty reclamou, logo em seguida assustou-se com o dedo indicador do rapaz em sua boca o silenciando de imediato.</p><p>– Shh! Regulus – ele fechou os olhos, suplicando, odiava ser chamado pelo sobrenome. E ouvir aquilo de Barty o tornava tão distante dele que chegou a doer. – Me chama de Regulus, sim? – voltou a abrir os olhos, não tendo tempo de ter visto o garoto menor corar ligeiramente com a aproximação repentina.</p><p>– Certo, Regulus... – Barty corrigiu-se, olhando para seus próprios dedos, que nessa altura do campeonato estavam em uma guerra, antes de ajeitar a franja para o lado outra vez em disfarce.</p><p>Regulus não deixou de reparar em tal gesto que era tão dele.</p><p>– Bom, eu tenho dezoito anos – olhou para ele, que agora parecia absorto enquanto fitava o chão – E como você já sabe, nasci em Tours, na França.</p><p>– Seus pais que o mandaram para cá? – Barty o olhou ingênuo, arrependendo-se de tal pergunta que claramente o feriu de alguma forma. Vendo a reação do rapaz, Barty foi obrigado a voltar a falar de pressa. – Se tiver algum problema, não precisamos tocar nesse assunto.</p><p>– Não, tudo bem. Não tinha como você saber. – ele sorriu cabisbaixo, olhando pela janela o céu tipicamente cinzento de Londres. Deu um longo suspiro antes de começar a explicar. – Meu pai faleceu antes de eu nascer, minha mãe me criou sozinha.</p><p>– Ela quem o mandou para cá, então? – Barty arriscou novamente.</p><p>– Não, ela não pode mais... – o rapaz suspirou tristemente – Ela foi assassinada.</p><p>Barty estalou os olhos. Esperava qualquer resposta, menos aquela. Percebeu que Regulus enchera os olhos de água, mas o mesmo se conteve para não deixá-las derramar.</p><p>– Eu sinto muito. – o menor voltou a olhar para o chão, se sentindo culpado por tocar no assunto.</p><p>– Tudo bem – Regulus tentou sorrir, segurando a mão do menino – Como eu disse, você não tinha como saber.</p><p>– Mas o culpado foi preso? – Barty não sabia, mas agora tinha tocado na ferida de Black.</p><p>– Não – o rapaz disse seco – Ainda estão investigando, mas só pode ser um o culpado. – Regulus apertou tanto a mão de Barty, que o garoto assustou-se com tal ação.</p><p>– Quando foi? – ele quis lembra-lo que ele estava segurando sua mão.</p><p>– No final do ano passado – Black relaxou a mão, olhando para baixo. – Eu vou te explicar – o rapaz largou a mão do menor, percebendo que embora os recentes acontecimentos, eles não tinham essa intimidade ainda. Barty quase que implorou em pensamento para que não a soltasse, mas se conteve.</p><p>Regulus pensou alguns segundos por onde deveria começar. Optou pelo principal motivo do qual aquele infeliz gostaria de ver sua mãe morta.</p><p>– Minha mãe herdou uma grande empresa de meus avós. Uma empresa bastante conceituada na França. Por isso não foi muito difícil de me criar sozinha. Acontece que uns anos atrás, ela conheceu um cara, que para ela, seria o cara ideal para viver ao lado dela. – ele sorriu em negação – Mas eu sei bem o que ele queria com minha mãe.</p><p>– Eu não estou entendendo muito bem... – Barty interrompeu.</p><p>– Sabe por que eu vim para cá? – ao ver a negação de Barty, Regulus continuou. – Tenho vários amigos de família na empresa, e as suspeitas deles são as mesmas que as minhas. Eu cresci vivendo lá dentro, eles são a minha segunda família. Minha mãe era querida por todos, não havia nem uma pessoa que a quisesse mal. Claro, isso mudou quando ela apareceu morta – Regulus trincou os dentes. – O problema é que isso aconteceu depois dela se casar pela segunda vez. E a única pessoa que ganharia algo com isso era ele – o rapaz irritado fechou os olhos, soltando um suspiro – O Charles.</p><p>– Mas você, sendo filho, não herda dela?</p><p>– Por isso estou aqui. – ele acalmou-se de novo – Achamos melhor eu me afastar de lá, enquanto o assassino estiver à solta. Se for mesmo quem estamos desconfiando, não medirá esforços para se livrar de mim também.</p><p>Desta vez, Barty quem trincou os dentes. Não podia imaginar o mundo sem aquele sorriso ladino agora que se encantara por ele, sem aquele olhar, sem Regulus Black.</p><p>– E será que é ele? Por que a polícia não o prende logo? – O menino perguntou, apavorado.</p><p>– Por falta de provas! – ele rosnou – Quem mais seria? Ele nunca gostou de mim, quem dirá amou minha mãe. Ela foi cega em não enxergar o perigo que essa união oferecia.</p><p>– Eu sei como é não ter mãe nem pai por perto... – Crouch falou baixo.</p><p>– Sabe? – Regulus perguntou surpreso.</p><p>– Desde os doze anos.</p><p>– Sinto muito – o rapaz falou sincero, voltando a segurar a mão do garoto que sentiu o peito se aquecendo. – Quantos anos você tem mesmo?</p><p>– Tenho dezessete. Quase dezoito... – Ele enfatizou e semicerrou os olhos ao balançar a cabeça.</p><p>Os dois ficaram um tempo em silêncio, Barty absorvendo a história que Regulus acabara de contar a ele. O fez pensar que muitas pessoas que como ele, viveram ou vivem coisas terríveis.</p><p>– Você não é um completo idiota, no fim das contas, Regulus. – o garoto tentou quebrar o clima pesado que o assunto deixara no ambiente, obtendo sucesso ao ver um sorriso nos lábios rosados do rapaz.</p><p>– E você é um bom ouvinte – ele agradeceu, elogiando-o.</p><p>Regulus tentava achar um brecha para chegar ao assunto do dia anterior, o garoto não sabia por onde iniciar.</p><p>– Sobre ontem, me desculpa... – Black olhou para o chão, mas não por muito tempo. Voltou a encarar os olhos azulados de Barty e prosseguiu: – Eu realmente não sei como aquilo foi acontecer.</p><p>O menor pensou por alguns instantes antes de responder.</p><p>– Você não teve culpa. – suspirou – Nenhum de nós teve. Era para acontecer.</p><p>– O que você quis dizer com isso? – Regulus ergueu uma sobrancelha, intrigado.</p><p>– De uma forma ou de outra, isso iria acontecer. – percebendo que suas palavras não faziam sentido algum para Regulus, o menino explicou suas visões e falou sobre a pesquisa que fizera.</p><p>Regulus por um lado achou uma loucura tudo aquilo, mas pelo o outro aquela “loucura” fazia sentido, e se encaixava perfeitamente com o sonho e sentimentos que tivera desde a primeira vez que vira Barty. A impressão que já conhecia aquele rapaz de algum lugar.<br/>
Mais uma vez o silêncio ganhou lugar, eles não conseguiam se olhar, mas seus corações os diziam para fazer exatamente o contrário.</p><p>– Eu nunca senti aquilo na minha vida – foi o que ele conseguiu dizer, achando tão errado o verbo estar no passado. Ele não sentiu, ele ainda sente.</p><p>– Yeah, está sendo estranho para mim também. – Barty voltou a observar seus dedos em guerra.</p><p>Regulus levantou o rosto do garoto pelo queixo, olhando cada detalhe do rosto com traços tênues de Barty.</p><p>Ele era lindo.</p><p>– É possível amar uma pessoa sem ao menos conhecê-la? – Regulus perguntou com a expressão mista de curiosidade e desespero.</p><p>Ao ouvir essas palavras, Barty podia jurar que todos os ossos de seu corpo tremeram. Sua língua não desenrolava para sair alguma palavra que fizesse sentido, ele apenas não se mexia.</p><p>Regulus que também estava nervoso, percebeu o constrangimento que Barty ficara e pôs a mão que estava no queixo do pequeno em sua própria cabeça.<br/>
Barty observava os movimentos do rapaz, e já podia notar que aquele gesto de levar a mão a cabeça significava que ele estava constrangido também. Apesar daquilo o atrair um pouco mais a ele, ele seguiu imóvel em sua cadeira.</p><p>– Eu não sei Regulus – ele finalmente respondeu baixo – Eu não sei nem o que estou sentindo agora.</p><p>No fundo, ele sabia. Barty queria ser envolto pelos braços de Regulus novamente, queria que seus lábios fossem tocados com a mesma intensidade que foram no dia anterior. Ele queria Regulus Black.</p><p>– Eu vou ser sincero – Black falou no mesmo tom que Barty falara – Quando eu te conheci, sempre que eu te olhava, sentia que o conhecia de algum lugar. Mas era impossível. – o rapaz olhou para baixo – Confesso que depois senti muita raiva de você, sei que você me entende – Regulus pôde perceber um mini sorriso se formar no canto da boca de Barty – Mas eu sempre me sentia atraído de alguma forma, e depois de ontem, eu não consigo pensar em outra coisa a não ser em você, Barty.</p><p>Regulus falara tão sério e confiante de suas palavras, que Barty sentiu um arrepio em sua espinha quando o rapaz o olhou diretamente nos olhos.</p><p>– Eu mal pude dormir esta noite. – finalizou.</p><p>– Eu entendo, me sinto da mesma maneira. – Barty respirou fundo.</p><p>Trocando olhares, os dois se aproximaram, e quando seus lábios estavam a centímetros de distância, o ar que saía de suas respirações misturados, ouviram o sinal para a hora do almoço terminar. Ainda não se distanciando, no entanto, ambos se olhando nos olhos, não diziam palavra alguma.</p><p>– Eu não consigo mais ficar longe de você. – sussurrou Regulus, mas a distância entre eles era tão pequena que Barty ouviu perfeitamente.</p><p>– Então não fique – Barty hipnotizado com as palavras de Regulus, respondeu quase que automaticamente.</p><p>Regulus fechou os olhos e encostou sua testa na do outro menino, não se aguentando mais e plantando um beijo no canto de seus lábios.</p><p>– Então é isso? – ele sorriu ainda de olhos fechados – O destino nos colocou juntos?</p><p>Essas palavras levaram Barty a entrar em um novo transe, a continuação do que tivera no dia anterior.</p><p>“Chorando desesperadamente, o rapaz o abraçou pela última vez, suplicando suas desculpas, olhando para todos os cantos querendo alguma pista de quem teria feito algo assim, mas nada. </p><p>Nada além do silêncio. Limpando algumas lágrimas, ele lhe fez a promessa mais sincera que já havia lhe feito:</p><p>– Me espere, Benjamin, eu vou te encontrar. Me espere, meu amor, eu te prometo!”</p><p>Barty acordou do transe, ouvindo Regulus o chamar, e olhando nos olhos do rapaz, os mesmos olhos cinza de Valentim Chevalier, respondeu:</p><p>– Você nos colocou juntos novamente!</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>